


home for christmas

by lesbianasari (cassiesandsmarked)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiesandsmarked/pseuds/lesbianasari
Summary: “Babe,” Ashley says, slow and cautious, “what are you doing?”Shepard blinks up at her like a deer in headlights from beneath a massive, overturned Christmas tree. Her hair is mussed and her arms are tangled in multicolored string lights. “Ash! You’re home early.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the mass effect secret santa on tumblr as my gift for @flamecrownedstag!! part two coming soon.

Ashley rubs her hand over her face and breathes a quiet sigh of relief as she pushes the door to Shepard’s apartment open; the thought of that massive jacuzzi and her beautiful girlfriend were the only things that had gotten her through the day of long, monotonous meetings.

She’s just hung her jacket beside the door when she hears the crash. She spins, searching for the threat. 

Then, she pauses. “Babe,” Ashley says, slow and cautious, “what are you doing?”

Shepard blinks up at her like a deer in headlights from beneath a massive, overturned Christmas tree. Her hair is mussed and her arms are tangled in multicolored string lights. “Ash! You’re home early.” 

“Yeah, Hackett had to cut the meeting short.” Shepard wriggles under the tree and Ashley suppresses a smile. “Need some help?”

Shepard huffs indignantly, but accepts Ashley’s offered hand.

Ashley pauses and regards the tree in confusion. “I didn’t think you celebrated Christmas.”

“But you do. I know how badly you wanted to spend it with your family, but since you can’t, I thought…” Shepard pauses. “I thought maybe I could make it easier.” 

Ashley is quiet for a long moment, just looking at the incredible woman in front of her, entirely unsure of how she got so lucky, and Shepard shifts anxiously. “I can take it down if you--”

Ashley kisses her hard and pulls back to rest their foreheads together with a grin and shining eyes. “Thank you. It’s perfect.” Softly, she brushes a pine needle from Shepard’s hair and presses another kiss to her cheek. “Come on. Let’s make some hot chocolate and bust out the ornaments.”


End file.
